Clash of The Night
by The Mighty Zingy
Summary: AU Oneshot involving a late night rooftop fight.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Oregairu

 **AN: Happy New Year and Happy Birthday Yukino!**

 **Just a random Oneshot I wrote when I should be writing the next chapter for Was it Worth it.**

 **For some reason this is the inspiration for this:** **www dot pixiv dot net/member_illust dot php?mode=medium &illust_id=50976015 (replace dot with .)**

* * *

The door to the roof opens and I strike, my opponent reacts quickly though and draws his own sword from his waist, blocking my strike lazily with his right arm, I grit my teeth, why isn't he taking this seriously? I hiss internally, gripping my sword tighter to push down on his blade with more force. His face shows surprise for a second before turning serious, looks like he got the message. I pull my Katana back then block has he goes on the offensive, attacks come from all directions and I block each and every one of them. He then swings to my left and I see my chance, I parry his attack sending his sword to my left, making him go off balance. I swing for his hip and right as it is about to connect his blade intercepts it. I stumble slightly then quickly pull back, regaining my footing and returning to my stance (Think of Akame's from AGK)

"What the hell, Yukino? Why the hell are you attacking me? First you call me telling me to come here **[1]** , whilst almost sounding like you're going to break down any second. Then you just start attacking me out of the blue? What the hell is up with you?" My opponent asks. I can see he is visibly annoyed but I don't respond, simply opting to continue our fight.

I charge at him once more, this time going for his legs, he blocks and parry's sending my sword upwards. His next swing connects with my wrist, I feel pain, though not as much as I expected. I turn to see my Katana fly out of my hand as the flat of his blade connects with my wrist, causing me to loose grip on my swords hilt. My sword fly's into the air then falls towards the ground and he catches it, I stand there not moving as he walks over to me and sheathed my Katana in its scabbard. He then wraps his arms around me and I notice I'm shaking. His hands move to my cheek and he wipes it, that's when I notice I'm crying.

"What's wrong?" He asks in a gentle voice, the same one I've only heard once before. I lean into his chest and stain his shirt with tears, he leans down and whispers gently, encouraging me to let it all out, so I ahead to his advice and do so. We stay still as he holds me for what feels like hours, I stand comfortably in his warmth as my tears stop and I begin to calm down, he looks down at me and I stare into his eyes, despite their appearance they are filled with compassion.

"So now that's out of your system, what's wrong?" Always being blunt I see, looking into his eyes I explain my circumstances. His face contorts too many emotions, turning from concern to anger by the time I finish. He lets go of me and I frown, tears once again threatening to fall.

"So what, you're just going to give up?" He says angrily, I drop my head and nod; he scoffs at this and talks once more.

"So that's it then, you're giving up, just like that? You're not the person I thought you were then, though I should have expected this, I hold you in too high regard. Seems like the Yukinoshita Yukino I thought I knew isn't the no nonsense Ice Queen I thought she was. Turns out she's just a timid little girl scared of her own mother, who isn't even willing to stand up for herself" his words pierce me like a blade, each and every word he said hurts me, anger build up inside me and I scream at him.

"S-SHUT UP! Y-you're wrong" he simply laughs at my outburst and continues degrading me.

"And I thought I found something genuine in you, I thought I understood you, I enjoyed being with you, our banter, our discussions, the fights we been through, all the struggles with the club and our enemies. I thought I loved you and you loved me, was that all just a lie? Was everything you did fake? Did I fall in love with a facade like Miura did?" He turns around and leaves the question hanging and I stand there, tears falling from my eyes.

"No" I whisper, he looks back at me with confusion.

"Huh, what did you say?" I breathe in then out then continue.

"No, you're wrong" Snow stars blowing around me as I stare at him. His face is slightly shocked as I start to walk towards him, drawing my Katana.

"You're wrong, everything you said is false" I say to him in a venomous tone.

"Then prove it" Is all he replies with as he draws his own blade, darkness starts to flare up around him as he gets into his combat stance (Think of Kirito's when he is sparing with Suguha in Kendo, if you got that far)

A small blizzard pick up around me and I lower into my stance, the tension between us is so thick that I could cut it with my blade right now if I wanted to. We stare at each other, neither one making a move, by now my blizzard has icicles forming in it and with this, I make the first move. I launch towards him at speeds not possible for normal humans to achieve. He blocks as my blade fly's towards his midsection, making a loud boom and sending a shockwave around us of Darkness and Ice, covering the floor in a dark purple almost black Ice. I give him no time to react as I remove my blade for his and slash at his shoulder; this fails though as he parry's my blade and pushes me back. I flip away from him, taking advantage of the fact I'm wearing a skirt and tights, this seems to work as his eyes move away from my blade as a faint blush adorns his cheeks. His loss of focus gives me all time I need to hold my left hand out, forming four Ice daggers, I launch them towards him. He breaks from his stupor as one of my daggers cuts across his cheek, though it isn't there long as darkness forms around it, healing it. He blocks the next three but I give him no time as I am already on him as he finishes destroying the fourth dagger. His eyes widen as my blade sweeps up from below him, using the same trick he used on me before, just as the flat of my Katana is about to connect with his wrist my legs fall out from below me.

My eyes widen as I see his blade flying towards me, I quickly try to block but I was not quick enough, I close my eyes and prepare for pain but it doesn't come I look up to see white, all I can see is white and feel heavy winds blowing around me. I stand up and exhale, noticing how I can see my own breath in front of me. This whole roof must be covered by my blizzard as I cannot see the edges; I focus intently, looking around for the one who I am fighting. My vision in the storm becomes clearer and I smile, of course I can see fine, I created this storm. I launch towards my target and swing at his head, unfortunately though my blade is blocked, he must be taking advantage of the fact that its night and his senses are enhanced in darkness.

"I knew where you were coming from the second you stood up" He says with a teasing tone and a smirk.

He stares intently into my eyes and goes on the offensive, the power of his blows alone quickly reduce the storm around us, leaving the roof looking like it would in winter, covered in snow. I flare my power and counter his strikes, we trade attack after attack for almost 10 minutes till I spot my chance. Quickly forming a dagger in my left hand, I move to strike with my Katana and I see him move to block, I counter with the dagger and redirect my sword above his wrist, hitting it with the flat as he did to me earlier, I smirk as I see his shocked face as he loses grip on his blade and it clatters to the ground, I move my sword to his neck and hold it there, he sighs and raises his hands in defeat, I pull back and sheathe my sword, with a victorious smile on my face. He frowns then picks up his blade sheathing it. I offer my hand and he reluctantly grabs it and I pull him up. He then let's go of my hand and straightens up his pants, shirt and trench coat.

"So, what are you going to do now?" I go to answer but stop, wait, what am I going to do? I blush and avert my eyes, I was so focused on the fight I didn't even think of thinking about a plan.

"I-I don't know" I reply sheepishly, he instantly deadpans and sighs, dragging his hand across his face.

"You seriously have no Idea?" He asks, I nod again, still too embarrassed to look up, he shakes his head and sighs once more.

"You know, you really should have thought about this yourself, I don't want you relying on me too much but, I have an Idea on what you can do" I look up at him and nod, I know what he is talking about and I'm quite aware I do suffer from minor dependency issues, but I'm going to prove to myself that I can rely on people without becoming dependent on them, and after I hear his idea, will be my first step, I will confront my mother, with or without his help. He then looks at me with a serious face, looks like there will be no messing about.

"I suggest you go to her and you tell her you don't want to marry that bastard, and that you will choose your own future and will not tolerate being pushed around by her anymore. You tell her you're done with the way she is treating you like a tool only to benefit the family name, and if she doesn't listen, you take that Katana on your waist and you fight. You show her your serious about what you want, you make her believe that it's your decision and your decision alone what you do with your life, you show her you mean it and that you don't intend to go down without a fight, you proved it to me now prove it to her. Also you won't have to worry about the guards interrupting you either, cause I will be right there with you, backing you up if you need it" Since when could he give such enthusiastic speeches? I chuckle then smile at the thought, obviously he picks up on this.

"Oi, what's so funny?" I chuckle again and answer him in my teasing tone.

"Oh it's just I never thought you were capable of giving such a speech with that much enthusiasm, normally your against things like that" He initially pouts at this then chuckles.

"I guess your right; I didn't know I was capable of it either. I feel kind of embarrassed now a-and sorry about everything I said, I-I didn't know what else to do so I reverted back to my old methods" He blushes and rubs the back of his head, I smile and walk towards him, stopping centimeters away from touching. I put my hand on his chest and look up into those eyes I have grown to love then move closer to him and briefly touch my lips to his. I pull back to see him blushing and I'm confident in saying I am as well.

"Thank you" I simply say to him, then lean on his chest. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. Deep down I probably knew why he said those things, he wanted me to take action, so he gave me a reason to and it worked, god I love this man. We stay in our embrace for a while, I take this time to adjust his suggestion and turn it into a plan after making it more to my liking, almost completely changing it to suit my needs, I plan to discuss this with him later. Suddenly he lets go, I frown as his warmth leaves me and I watch him walk towards the buildings edge, and he turns towards me, briefly checking his watch as he does.

"Come on, I don't feel like taking the elevator down, plus we have school tomorrow and I don't particularly want to be tired later. So let's go back to your apartment, I want to sleep" Of course he does, he raises his hand and holds it out towards me, I smile and grab his hand, he returns the smile then leans back and we start to fall. We're both still smiling as we fly towards the ground, my hair, clothes and Katana whirl around violently in the wind, as do his trench coat and sword, kicking up under him while we accelerate. I start to feel uncomfortable looking at the rapidly closing ground so I close my eyes; he reacts to this by pulling me closer into his chest, then wrapping his arms protectively around me.

"We just hit terminal velocity and we are quite close to the ground, guess it's time to stop" He whispers into my ear, suddenly all our movements cease, dust flying up all around us from the sheer force it took for him to stop our decent, I open my eyes to see my feet firmly planted on the ground. I look up to him and pout, all he does is kiss my nose playfully and smile down at me, which I notice he has been doing more lately. I always dislike how he does that falling thing, it's like he has no fear of death, then he has the nerve to take me with him as he does it? Stupid, dimwit, Hachiman.

* * *

 **AN: Anyway, this will probably remain a Oneshot, though could become a full story eventually. No promises though. So yeah back to writing the next chapter for WiWi.**

 **[1] Building they are at is the APA Hotel & Resort Tokyo Bay Makuhari, all for the sake of me being able to make Hachi say they have hit terminal velocity.**


End file.
